starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
GR-75 Medium Transport
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = GR-75 Medium Transport | klasse = Transport | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Gallofree Yards, Inc. | prijs = 350.000 Credits | lengte = 90 meter | snelheid = 650 km/h | versnelling = 900 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 4.0 | bemanning = 6 | passagiers = 40 | vrachtcapaciteit = 19.000 Ton | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} De GR-75 Medium Transport was een type vrachtschip dat tijdens de Galactic Civil War vaak werd gebruikt door de Rebel Alliance en daardoor vaak ‘Rebel Transport’ werd genoemd. Bouw & Constructie De GR-75 was een update van de GR-45 Medium Transport en werd tijdens de Galactic Republic gemaakt door Gallofree Yards. De GR-75 was negentig meter lang en werd voortgestuwd door drie motoren en twee paar kleinere motoren die iets hoger waren gelegen. De GR-75 was een erg traag schip. Het haalde niet meer dan 650 km/h en had zelfs een extreem trage Klasse 4.0 Hyperdrive. Maar het schip kon wel 19.000 ton aan vracht vervoeren. In een command pod bevond zich een crew van zes personen. In deze pod was er één gunner terwijl de andere crewleden zich bezighielden met de besturing, het in het oog houden van de vracht, het navigeren en andere taken. Een standaard GR-75 kon ook nog zo’n 40 personen vervoeren. De GR-75 was eigenlijk niets meer dan een hoop Durasteel containers die werden beschermd en vervoerd door het universum. In deze containers kon de GR-75 alles vervoeren, gaande van ammunitie, proviand, wapens, medicijnen, grondstoffen, voertuigen, apparatuur, enzovoorts. Deze containers werden onder aan de GR-75 bevestigd en werden beschermd tijdens de vlucht door een onzichtbaar Magnetic Shield. Een GR-75 werd beschermd door Deflector Shields en een stevige beplating die vaak de enige redding was om te ontsnappen aan vijandelijk vuur. Door zijn behoorlijk organisch uiterlijk, kon het schip soms wel ontsnappen aan vijandelijke scanners. Taken thumb|250px|Bright Hope op Hoth Een GR-75 zag er langs buiten altijd hetzelfde uit maar dat was niet het geval voor het interieur. De schepen waren immers niet voldoende uitgebouwd om er serieuze reizen mee te ondernemen. Onverbouwde GR-75 Transports waren omwille van hun trage snelheid eigenlijk enkel geschikt om van planeet naar planeet te reizen en hun vracht te droppen. De schepen waren Sitting Ducks in de ruimte voor piratenbendes zonder escorte en waren zo goed als onbeweeglijk. Als bescherming had de GR-75 vier intrekbare Twin Laser Cannons. Maar gelukkig bood het interieur een oplossing en was de GR-75 een schip dat relatief makkelijk kon worden verbouwd. Rebel Alliance De Rebel Alliance was één van de meer frequente gebruikers van de GR-75 tijdens de Galactic Civil War. De schepen waren te oud en te traag om te worden ingezet bij andere milities of door het Galactic Empire. De Rebel Alliance ingenieurs gingen echter aan de slag om de schepen een grondige opknapbeurt te geven. De GR-75 in de Alliance hadden vaak uitgebouwde wapens, motoren, sensoren en shields. Het interieur werd gewijzigd aan de hand van het doel van het schip. GR-75 werden verbouwd tot transporters van troepen en materiaal maar ook tot hospitaalschepen, landing craft, salvage vessels of tankschepen. Als transportschip van personen, kon een GR-75 zo’n 90 personen onder comfortabele omstandigheden vervoeren. Het probleem bleef echter dat de GR-75 enorm veel onderhoud vereiste en dat ze vaak meer in de hangar verbleven dan effectief operatief waren en daardoor spottend ‘hangar queens’ werden genoemd. Als transportschip bewezen de GR-75’s de Alliance enorme diensten met hun enorme vrachtcapaciteit. Meestal vlogen ze onder een escorte van één of meerdere starfighters. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|GR-75 Medium Transport Van de talloze transportschepen was de GR-75 één van de meest frequente die men kon tegenkomen in het universum. Tijdens de Clone Wars was het schip populair bij de Galactic Republic als een bevoorradingsschip. De schepen werden en masse ingezet om de gebieden van de Republic te bevoorraden die door de Clone Wars leden onder de falende economie. Enkele GR-75 werden uitgebouwd tot sterk beschermde en bewapende Q-Ships om piraten in een valstrik te lokken. Na de val van de Republic, werden de GR-75 nog zelden gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. De Rebel Alliance was echter wel geïnteresseerd in deze schepen. Toen Gallofree Yards failliet ging, kocht de Alliance massaal deze schepen aan verminderde prijs aan. Sommige GR-75 liepen over van het Empire en andere schepen werden buitgemaakt op piratenbendes. De Alliance verkoos kleinere schepen omdat hun basissen zelden geschikt waren om grote transportschepen te huisvesten. Op Yavin 4 maar vooral op Hoth speelden de GR-75’s een cruciale rol in het ontruimen van de Echo Base. thumb|left|250px|GR-75 in de hangar op Hoth De Rebel Alliance had 30 GR-75 gestockeerd op Hoth in het zuidelijke deel van de Echo Base. Toen het Death Squadron werd gesignaleerd, gaf Carlist Rieekan onmiddellijk de opdracht om Echo Base te ontruimen. De rol van de GR-75 zou hierin cruciaal blijken. Major Shawn Valdez leidde de evacuatie van de Alliance SpecForces. In de eerste plaats werden vooral de bemanning van de Echo Base en de belangrijkste apparatuur vervoerd. De GR-75 Transports zouden aan de South Ridge van de Echo Base verzamelen en de transporters van troepen aan de noordelijke kant. Om de GR-75 veilig te laten ontsnappen werd het geëscorteerd door één of meerdere Starfighters en vuurde de v-150 Planetary Defender verdovende salvo’s langs de GR-75 om alles op te ruimen dat de transporters wou tegenhouden. Het eerste schip, de Quantum Storm, geraakte door de blokkade van het Death Squadron heen maar tijdens de Battle of Hoth moest de Alliance twee transporters tegelijk beschermen uit tijdsnood. Uiteindelijk zouden 17 van de 30 schepen worden vernietigd door het Galactic Empire. Ook Leia Organa had normaal gezien met een GR-75 Transport ontsnapt maar een instorting in de Echo Base zorgde ervoor dat ze met de Millennium Falcon moest vluchten. Na hun escapade op Hoth vervoegden ze overlevende GR-75 Transports de Alliance Fleet bij het rendez-vous punt. thumb|250px|GR-75 bij de Rebel Fleet In 4 ABY maakten de GR-75 nog steeds deel uit van de Alliance Fleet. Tijdens de beslissende Battle of Endor vlogen er immers verschillende GR-75 Transports mee die vermoedelijk sterk waren uitgebouwd. Sommige GR-75 Transports fungeerden als kamikazeschepen en waren volgestouwd met explosieven. Na de Battle of Endor werden ze verbouwd als salvage ships om onder andere de brokstukken van de Death Star II van Endor weg te voeren. GR-75 Transports *Quantum Storm *Treasure Trove **Bestuurd door Amm Natejeka *Bright Hope **Passagiers: 2-1B, FX-7, Ledick Firest, Toryn Farr **Geëscorteerd door Tarn Mison *Thon's Orchard ** Bestuurd door Tarrin Datch ** Passagiers: Voren Na'al, Leia Organa (gevlucht in de Millennium Falcon) ** Geëscorteerd door Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker en Derek Klivian met Wes Janson *Dutyfree ** Bestuurd door Areta Bell ** Geëscorteerd door Wedge Antilles en Luke Skywalker *Bearing Lifter *Luminous Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *GR-75 in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back – 2nd Edition *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Transports category:Gallofree Yards, Inc. category:GR-75 Medium Transports category:Alliance Fleet